In Which 2
by OnyxvanGem
Summary: Katrina Lycanthrope has traveled to the Harry Potter universe for some shenanigans. A Sequel to In Which, my Doctor Who fanfiction, but can be read on its own. This story will be composed of semi-nonlinear, hopefully comedic oneshots. May include the occasional bit of foul language here or there. Please read and enjoy!
**Welcome to a new era. An era of Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **OnyxvanGem**

* * *

 **In Which...**

 _It Begins_

* * *

In the center of the forbidden forest, miles away from the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came a sudden flash, a brilliant white light accompanied by a loud sound, much like that of cracking bones.

Katrina Lycanthrope groaned, straightening up and cracking her spine, each individual bone snapping one by one into place. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around, understanding very fast that she was nowhere near where she was meant to be. Of course she would get herself lost first thing in a new universe...it wasn't as if she could just make herself go exactly where she needed to be right from the very beginning, right? If she did that, where would the action be? The conflict? The 'will she or will she not' sort of dynamic? The-

Katrina shook her head quickly back and forth, clearing the plot questioning thoughts out of her mind and advancing forwards, walking in the direction Hogwarts should be.

She walked no more than fifteen minutes before growing bored and invoking the all powerful time skip, snapping her fingers and moving forwards in both position and time.

Katrina hid behind a tree and decided what she needed to do. She could hear the voices of several Hogwarts students, as well as that of Hagrid, one of her very favorite Harry Potter characters. She had arrived just in time for Hagrid's first lesson as the Care of Magical Creatures professor...Katrina knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was very pleased with himself. He had thought up the absolute perfect plan to mock Harry Potter this time...he and his fellow Slytherins had all worn hooded cloaks to their Care of Magical Creatures class today. They were going to be dementors.

Even though Draco himself was a little scared of those things, considering Potter had literally fainted at the sight of them, he had absolutely no doubt in his mind that this would get a rise out of the Boy Who Lived.

"Dementor, dementor!" Draco called, pointing behind the Gryffindors, pulling up his hood as they all turned around. When they turned back, he and his Slytherins began to make mocking, spooky noises, waving their fingers around, successfully mocking the Potter boy.

Draco laughed a little bit, dropping his hands and his hood. He could feel how cool he was permeating the air. He crossed his arms, tilting his head back a little and closing his eyes, a smirk of triumph on his face. However, that smirk quickly faded upon the realization that Potter, Weasel, and Granger hadn't said a single thing since his mocking had ended.

Draco frowned a bit, opening his eyes and his mouth to question the situation, only to find the Gryffindors had vanished from his immediate line of sight. In fact, nobody else was there, not a single Gryffindor or any of his fellow Slytherins. He glanced around a little and found everyone standing much closer to the oaf than they had been a moment ago.

"Malfoy," said the oaf cautiously, holding up a hand towards Draco. "Ya need to walk towards me now. Nice and slow."

"Why would I do that?" Draco asked in return. The cold air seemed to be growing colder, and Draco began to realize that it wasn't his cool personality that had been causing the change in temperature. He turned around slowly, eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

There was an actual dementor behind him. A real, cloaked, cold dementor. Directly behind him. It swooped a little closer and breathed in his face, one hand extending from under the dark, whispy fabric of its cloak. Draco turned and ran, letting out a somewhat feminine shriek as he did, sprinting all the way back to the Hogwarts castle doors.

The dementor floated away, glancing at the students and moving backwards several feet before it finally turned and flew away. However, before doing so, it lifted its hand and made a small, waving type motion aimed towards one of the thicker, older looking trees. Hagrid waved back at it, but the dementor didn't acknowledge him as it left to rejoin its dementory kin.

* * *

Katrina waved back at the dementor she'd dubbed 'Steven', very satisfied with the results of her first real act of torment in over a year. As she watched Steven fly away, Katrina knew she was going to have a great time here.


End file.
